Learning to Live
by KawaiiWhiteWolf
Summary: A story of a life changing event for Yuugi, where he finds himself abandoned by his friends, but de doesn’t turn mean or suicidal, but instead he learns to live.
1. Off the bus

Hey, I've started another story, I hope that by starting this story that I will be able to keep regular updates between the two, and not leave a month between updates.   
  
This story was thought up during my short writers block of "Shake Up My Life." As the story goes on I hope that you will be able to see the connection between the two.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any thing that goes with it, so please don't sure me because I promise you that you won't get much. On the other hand however any other characters that you don't recognizes belong to me.   
  
Summery: A story of a life changing event for Yuugi, where he finds himself abandoned by his friends, but de doesn't turn mean or suicidal, but instead he learns to live. Thought living he finds himself and the fiends and lover of a life time.   
  
  
  
This story is set in a hospital, but what mysteries will this hospital bring, and what joy and fear will it bring Yuugi?   
  
Also I know that in December that it is summer in Japan, or at least I think it is. But I can't image a Christmas without snow and cold weather so I will make it winter there.   
  
All full names are given last name first. Please excuses any spelling or grammar errors.   
  
'…..' Thoughts   
  
  
  
"……" Speech  
  
  
  
Please enjoy and review.  
  
***************  
  
Mouto Yuugi sighted as he exited the dingy downtown bus. Looking around he folded his arms tightly around his chest as a strong winter wind blew over him. He sighed as he spotted the sign for South Street Boulevard. 'Great' With a light shake of his head he started on his way down the crowed downtown street.   
  
'I hope that this goes well, I don't want the others mad at me if I mess up. I only have 4 months to finish more then 2,000 hours.' Yuugi thought as he continued walking down the crowed streets, trying to avoid getting run over by enthusiastic pre-Christmas shoppers.  
  
  
  
Yuugi shivered as he walked though the rotating doors of the Downtown Hospital. Rubbing his hand together in hopes of warming them, Yuugi glanced around the large lobby, until he spotted the main desk. Smiling nervously he slowly made his way over to the main desk.  
  
  
  
"Yes dear how may I help you?" Yuugi smiled at the middle aged woman cheerful manner. 'It must be hard keeping a good attitude when you work in a place were hundreds of people died each day.' Yuugi thought as he told he his name.   
  
"I'm Mouto Yuugi and I'm here,"   
  
"Yes dear I know," Yuugi frowned as she interrupted him but smiled anyway as she turned back to him after grabbing a small folder off the desk behind her. Smiling back the blond hair women picked up her black desk phone and pushed the green colored button with a red lined triangle.   
  
"Hello Kiko I got your new student here, do you want to send someone down to get him." "Yes file number 66488810." "All right thanks."  
  
Hanging up she turned back to Yuugi, "someone will be here to get you in a moment, please wait in the waiting room over there." Yuugi turned to where she was pointing and nodded.   
  
"Thank you ma'am." He said as he smiled and walked over to the small waiting room. Glancing around the small waiting room, he smiled at the obvious attempt to make the room cheery and friendly. His eyebrow went up as he spotted the far wall the word 'hope' was painted in bright red paint. Surrounding the word hope were multicolored children handprints. Turning he continued looking around his other eyebrow went up in surprise, he didn't know how he had misses it before. A large plaque with silver colored letters hung on the wall next to it hung a small painting. Glancing at the entrance making sure that no one was coming he let his curiosity get the better of him as he walked over to the large black plaque. He smiled as he read the plaque, "In this room is art done by patient at this hospital, whether still fighting or have left to a better place. Each piece of art has touched me over the years, and I thought that before I go, I would leave this world a small part of both my heart and theirs." Yuugi glanced at the small framed words that hung beside the painting written in silver letters was the message, "Throughout my career, no one piece of art has touched my heart more then this one." Glancing down at the painting a gasp caught in his throat. The painting was of a little girl with flowing, dark brown hair on a deep chestnut brown horse. She was wearing a beautiful white flowing gown that almost seemed to hold its own captivating glow. Holding the rains of the horse was a beautiful young woman with long dark red hair and expressive blue eyes. Thought the little girl's eyes were sad, the young women smiled up to her, giving the child a small amount of hope and despite the sadness the hope reflected in the little girls eyes. The painting was beautiful, he could see how the person had wanted to leave this work behind. Looking down at the artist name he was surprised to find the artist had only been 11 years old.   
  
"I guess when your ill there's not much else to do," Yuugi whispered as he found the feeling of being cold and lonely sweep over him again. Shivering slightly he continued looking at the beautiful artwork displayed around the room.   
  
"Are you Mouto Yuugi?" With a surprised gasp he turned around to face a young woman with dark brown eyes and long honey blond hair that framed her face beautifully. She looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a crisp white lab coat that had a small picture ID card pinned onto the front breast pocket. The coat hung well pasted her knees showing only a small part of her dark green pants and a pair of small white shoes.   
  
"Hai," Yuugi said as he walked closer to her in hopes that she was the one who was going to take him to his new job.   
  
She gave him a half-hearted smiled and said softly as she turned to walk out the door, "I'm Watanabe Yu and it's nice to meet you. Follow me." 'Wow, she fast,' Yuugi thought as he jogged out the door to catch up with Yu.   
  
As they approached the elevator Yuugi said and held out his hand, "I'm Mouto Yuugi and it's nice to meet you too." Yu smiled as she held out her small pale hand and shook Yuugi's. She sighed as she pushed the up button for the elevator. Stepping inside she pressed the button for the 12th floor. She chuckled to herself as Yuugi jumped as the elevator dinged. Yuugi frowned lightly, but didn't feel that offended by her laughter, she seemed like she needed to laugh more anyway.   
  
Yuugi glanced sideways at Yu as darkness flooded the elevator before he hesitantly stepped out. He shivered lightly as he stepped out into almost complete darkness, only a few faint lightly scattered father up the hallway supplied any light.   
  
'Maybe we got off on the wrong floor.' Yuugi wondered as he turned around. His amethyst colored eyes went wide as he took in Yu's transformation. She had taken off her long white lab coat revealing a tight white shirt decorated with a medium sized red medical cross that fell just short of her bellybutton. The dark green pants she wore were just like the one's that surgeons wore into surgery, only a thicker material. They were also rolled down once showing off the top portion of her hips. Clipped on to the waistband of her pants was a small purple pager with silver buttons. Around her neck she wore an another ID tag that was completely different from the first. Yuugi felt his face glow red as Yu brushed past him with an air of confidence that she hadn't seem to have possessed before and told him to follow her. Yuugi shivered as he ran forward not wanting to be left in the dark hallway. Catching up with her he stepped close to her, only moving away when they reached a large set of black doors at the end of the hallway.   
  
Yu sighed as she reached inside her lab coat pocket and pulled out the small ID card, swiping it through the small black box next to the door.   
  
"Name." Yuugi looked up and around as an electronic voice filled the hallway.   
  
"Watanabe Yu."  
  
Yuugi gasped in surprise as the huge doors hissed as they opened relieving another elevator. Yuugi blushed as he stepped inside the elevator after Yu.   
  
"I want to apologize." Yu whispered as she pushed another button marked with an upside down triangle. Yuugi blushed as he glanced up at Yu, she was reaching behind her back, twisting her honey blond hair into a tight braid, relieving even more skin, if that was even possible.   
  
She offered him a sweet smile as she bowed deeply to him. "My real name is Kaima Haruko not Watanabe Yu." Yuugi offered her a weak smile as he lowered his eyes to the metallic floor. 'Great another lie from another person.' He thought as he rubbed his arm lightly. At seeing Yuugi's crushed look she added quickly.   
  
"It's not that I wanted to lie to you. I had to tell you that my name was Watanabe Yu because of hospital protocol." Yuugi nodded as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He offered Haruko a halfhearted smile as the elevator door opened.   
  
Yuugi sighed as he walked off the elevator behind Haruko. Trying hard to focus on something other then Haruko scantly covered form he began glancing around the brightly lit hallways. He found himself quite surprised at the amount of Military personal walking around. Though hardly any of them seemed to be Japanese Military personal, but personal from all over the world. Yuugi swallowed hard as he looked up wanting to ask Haruko about the military people but her cold expression and her previous lie made him rethink his thought.   
  
"Here we are," She announced in a cold voice. Yuugi blinked as Haruko stepped aside revealing a brown wooden door with a small golden nameplate labeled, "Tanaku Yoko." Turning to face Yuugi she grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze as she offered him a warm smile, " I promise you that you will begin to understand everything soon." As she turned, dropping his hand, she added, " just knock once and go on in." Yuugi nodded as he watched her go wondering if he had somehow been wrong about her. Shaking his head lightly he raised his fist to the door but before he could knock he was called in.   
  
"Enter." Yuugi shook is head as he pushed the heavy wooden door open and entered. Yuugi's eyes went wide as he took in the middle-aged women in the office. She too, like Haruko was wearing a tight white shirt and dark green pants, but they weren't rolled. Instead of the white lab coat she wore a tight fitting dark blue coat that said M.D on the front breast pocket in white stitches. She also had a small black and silver cell phone clipped to the waistband of her pants.   
  
With a motherly smile she gestured him in. "Good morning Mr. Mouto, please come in." Yuugi smiled nervously as he walked farther into the room. He relaxed a little as Yoko reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Tanaku Yoko the resident M.D in this sector and your service hour director. Please take a seat." Yuugi nodded as he sighed falling back into the plush red chair, surprised at how soft and comfortable it was.   
  
"Well Mr. Mouto," She started as she sat back down, picking up a small vanilla colored folder. I have some very good news for you, because of the number of hours that you must complete in a short amount of time and the seriousness of you crime, Mr. Ota the Director of Downtown's Hospital Volunteer Service Hour's has decided to put you into my program. This means that you will be able to get in more hours in a shorter amount of time. Also because it is against the law not to pay someone in this department even if they are volunteering or in trouble with the law you will receive a paycheck every two weeks. You will receive $5.45 an hour with the chance of it raising over time."   
  
Yuugi eyes went wide, he had never expected to get paid, especially after what he had been accused of doing. He looked up as she continued, " there is more information that you must receive but now is not the time. I want you to come back to my office before you leave today, and don't worry about me not being here. I'm always here. You will be staring your hours today, but you will be shadowing two other workers." Without pause she opened the small folder and pulled out a white sheet of paper, placing it in front of him before continuing. "Please read and then sign this from, it states that you understand and are willing to abide by the rules." At Yuugi's nodded she handed him a pen. Yuugi offered her a halfhearted smile as he grabbed the pen, knowing that if he signed this paper that there was no turning back.  
  
Yoko smiled to herself as she picked up the phone sitting on her desk and pressed a small red button before hanging up. A few moments later there was a light knock on the door. Yuugi smiled as he stood, moving towards the door but stopped as Yoko called out. "Yuugi dear, please be careful, some of the men her don't know how to control themselves when they see a pretty face, and as you know it's not illegal to touch as long as they mark first." Yuugi's eyes went wide, he had never thought about it before he had always been in place where the marking law had been nullified. Yuugi nodded as he turned back to the door hesitantly he put his hand on the doorknob, swallowing hard he pushed the door open.   
  
Yuugi looked up from the ground as he stepped out, pulling the door quietly closed behind him. His eyes went wide, standing before him was a young teenage girl with dark blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. She had her bellybutton pierced with a small silver ring encrusted with a small blue heart shaped stone. Standing a few inches behind her stood another teenage girl she had long dark chestnut colored hair that was pulled back into a neat French braid. Both were wearing the same uniforms as Haruko including the roll of the pants. 'Must be a trend around here,' Yuugi thought as he stepped closer. He looked up as a flash of silver caught his eye, but before he could find out what it was the blond smiled and held out her lightly tanned hand, " hi, I'm Takaru Rika and this is Saromi Michiko and we've been assigned to show you around." Yuugi smiled back as he held out his hand and shook Rika hand. Yuugi nodded as Michiko reached out and shook his hand as well.   
  
"Well let's get started," Rika chirped as she sharply turned and walked quickly down the hallway.   
  
"Just in case you didn't catch it before my name is Michiko." For a brief second Yuugi wondered if she to was lying to him, but as he looked over her happy demeanor and sparking green eyes a feeling came over him that somehow she and this hospital would change him. Yuugi smiled a real smile back for the first time in months as he answered back.   
  
"And just in case you don't know my name is Yuugi, and it's nice to meet you Michiko." Yuugi blushed lightly as she giggled at him. Letting a comfortable silence settle over them Yuugi began glancing around. He shivered lightly as he caught many men leering at Michiko and Rika as they walked by.   
  
"So Yuugi how did you get into Tanaku-san's program?" Yuugi blinked as Michiko snapped him back to reality. Before he could answer they stopped in front of a small closet sized door.   
  
Rika turned to him, "Yuugi what size do you wear?"   
  
"Small." Yuugi replied with a confused look. Rika nodded as she mumbled "I should have guessed," and pulled a copper colored key out of her pocket and opened the door. Rika smiled as she pulled out the same shirt and pants that they were wearing along with a large white lab coat and a pair of small white shoes.   
  
"Follow us." Rika uttered as she started down the hallway again, taking many turns before they reached their destination, the men's locker room.   
  
"Don't worry it's not as confusing once you walk it once or twice." Rika said as pushed open the men's locker room door calling out to make sure that no one was inside. Yuugi hesitantly followed the two girls inside. Placing her backpack on the bench she opened it smiling as she pulled out a small slip of paper, reading it to herself before walking over to the third row and disappeared into the row of lockers. Sharing a look with Michiko he headed over to the row of lockers that Rika had disappeared into.  
  
  
  
"Here's your locker number and combination." Yuugi nodded as Rika handed him the slip of paper and the small pile of clothes. "You should leave your street clothes in your locker. You're not allowed to take your uniform home, after you wear it you should place it in the laundry bin so that it can be washed. Also don't worry tonight after your meeting with Tanaku-san you will receive more uniforms." Yuugi sighed a sigh of relief, he was afraid that he was going to have to wear the same uniform all week.   
  
"Well then I guess we will leave you alone then." Yuugi nodded as they disappeared from view. Just as he was about to remove his black sleeveless shirt, Rika poked her head back in the row. "Oh, and don't wear the lab coat out, leave it in your locker, it is only worn at special times." Yuugi nodded as he glanced down at the white lab coat in his arms, when he looked up again she was gone.   
  
Flushing a deep crimson Yuugi trudged out of the locker room. His blush increasing as Rika and Michiko eyes began running over his form. The white shirt clung tightly to his chest, stopping just above his bellybutton. The dark green pants were pulled up to the top of his waist in hopes of hiding his would be bare midriff.   
  
Rika clicked her tongue and shook her head as she walked over and pulled the pants down until they were just to the middle of his lower pelvic region and then rolled them down once. Yuugi's eyes went wide as he reached down to pull them back up when Rika hand intercepted his.   
  
Looking him straight in the eye she said, "we have to wear our uniform this way." Yuugi sighed as he nodded leaving his pants the way they were. 'Yami I wish you were here. You promised me that you would always protect me, why did you give up and break your promise.' Yuugi thought as he tried to return Rika's smile but failed miserably.   
  
"Ya know," Rika muttered dropping Yuugi's hand as she took a few steps back looking Yuugi over a again, "you would look good with your bellybutton pierced." Chuckling lightly at his blush Rika clicked her tongue again as she glanced down at her watch, "we should get going there's still much more to do." Yuugi nodded as he followed behind the chatting girls, trying to fight down his blush as people's eyes lingered over his form. Michiko offered him a warm and comforting smiled as she dropped back to walk beside him. She glared at one guy when he gave a wolf whistle as he passed by making Yuugi blush a deep crimson.   
  
"Don't worry so much so much, you get use to it after a while." Yuugi nodded blankly as he wrapped an arm around his waist in a weak attempt to cover himself.   
  
"Why do we wear uniforms like this?" Yuugi whispered as he looked up at her his eyes full of shame, he might wear tight clothes but nothing this revealing. Michiko chuckled sadly, "because," she began as Rika pushed open a set of gray double doors revealing a small cafeteria. Yuugi glanced around surprised to find so few people inside. But all wearing the same uniforms, except some were different color combinations. Michiko waited until they reached a small round table far from the others before she continued.  
  
  
  
"This portion of the hospital is founded by a secret organization of the United Nations, and Military factions from almost every country in the world." At Yuugi blank stare she chuckled and continued. "Let me start at the beginning, this hospital first opened just days after the fighting in World War I ended. All the Military hospitals were over crowed and the soldiers were not receiving proper care. Because this hospital had so few patients, but was well staffed, Military captains began sending their wounded and sick soldiers here. As the hospital began filling up there was an outcry from the world they didn't want their soldiers, their son's and husband's, sharing a room with an enemy. Finally after much argument the Hospital was closed to Military personal, or so they public thought. In reality the soldiers loved being together, they could now share their experience and lives, as they had never been able to do before. So the governments of the different countries secretly opened this portion of the hospital. So without the public knowledge secret portions of hospitals open only to the Military began opening all over the world. And so to answer your question, the reason we wear these uniform is because not only are we supposed to aid sick soldiers but be pleasing to the eye as well. You know how government officials are." Yuugi nodded, it did make some sense. Seeing that Yuugi needed a few minutes to himself Michiko offered, "how about I go get us some coffee?" At Yuugi's and Rika's nod she left.   
  
"So…" Rika mumbled as she glanced over at Yuugi, "how did ya end up here?" Yuugi smiled sadly at Rika as Michiko returned with three cups of coffee. As she sat back down Yuugi started his story, " You see I'm here because of something that I'd never did." Michiko and Rika shared a glance as Yuugi turning away from them, coffee cup in hand, trying to pull himself together.   
  
" My friends a few months ago began to ignoring me, paying more attention to another friend of mine named Yami. At first it was only like you know forgetting I was there and leaving me behind, and forgetting to ask me to go places. But as time pasted I started to catch them making fun of me and after awhile I decided that I would give them what they wanted and I left them alone, even if it hurt me. So I was quite surprised when I got called into the principal office last Monday and they were all there. Then he accused my friends and I of stealing test answers and then cheating on a midterm history test. Not only that but he accused me of actually physically stealing the test answers, and then holding back on the others because I got an A on the test and they didn't."  
  
He turned back to face Rika and Michiko; he blinked as he found curiosity sparking in Rika's eyes. "I thought that you got like 2,000 hours of community service. I mean I've stolen and cheated on like hundreds of tests and I don't even have that many hours."   
  
Yuugi looked slightly shocked at the fact, but answered anyway, "well you see, I wasn't the only one who got hours, my friends did as well. It started with Jou who called me and asked if I could take his hours because he had to watch over his little sister, who is recovering from a recent eye surgery. Knowing that I would feel guilty if I said no, I told him that if he called the hospital and they said yes then I would take his hours. About 20 minutes later he called me back and said that the hospital had approved of the change as long as I completed both of our hours in the allotted time. Then that's when it started, when I called the hospital the next day to confirm the day that I was to start they also told me the number of hours that I had. I almost fell over in shock when I heard that it was way over 2,000 hours when it should have only have been 800 or so. Much later I found out that all my old friends had heard what Jou had done and decided that they would do it to. So in the end I ended up with all of their hours as well."  
  
Yuugi looked up and over at Michiko and Rika, they seemed to be upset as they shared a look before turning back to him their eyes speaking with anger. Yuugi shrank back slightly as they turned their cold eyes on him.  
  
With her deep blue eyes blazing with anger Rika banged her fist on the table as she hissed, " did they actually steal the test answers." He was surprised at how fast her mood could change.   
  
Glancing between the two he smiled nervously and mumbled, "yea, I overhead Bakura and Malik bragging about it after school one day." Both girls frowned as they glanced at each other. "Is there something wrong?" Yuugi asked hesitantly seeing anger blazing in their eyes.  
  
"Yes." Michiko said stiffly as she fidgeted with her ID card. " Well… it's not you Yuugi, you see most of the girls wearing this uniform has had an illegal past and we all believe in the old saying that if you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Rika shared another glance with Michiko before adding "and we personally can't stand people who can't live up to their own actions and then push them on others. I say their all a bunch of wimps."  
  
Yuugi smiled lightly as the table fell into a strained silence. "Can I ask you a question?" Yuugi mumbled as the silence began to lag on.   
  
"Sure." Rika chuckled as she opened her backpack and pulled out a small silver package of chocolate covered Pocky and a small envelope with the name Mouto written on its smooth surface in neat cursive writing. Yuugi had to fight the urge to openly gape at Rika, she seemed to already gotten over her anger.   
  
"What's with all the Military people I've seen around here."   
  
"Oh, that." Rika said happily as she grabbed a Pocky stick from her small package. "It's pretty much the same answer as before, the Military people here stop here for care and sometime for some privacy. Most that are here are high-ranking Military personal. Hardly any of the Military personal that you will meet here will have less then ten year into their service. There are also several high ranking political figures here as well. This part of the hospital and many others like it around the world are top secret information and they wouldn't trust most of the younger recruits."  
  
"But what about us," Yuugi paused as he interrupted her. "I mean we're teenagers so why should they trust us with such a high level secret when they can't even trust their own men. And I've seen some pretty young looking Military people walking around here." Yuugi interrupted, then flushed a bright crimson as he noticed. Michiko chuckled as she waved it off, grabbing a Pocky stick from Rika.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see, every one loves it here, despite the hard work and long hours. We are much better off here then are our old lives on the cold, heartless streets. So why tell when you know you have it better then most of your teachers who keep informing you that you will never amount to anything. Most of the young Military personal around here are either the son's of high ranking military personal, and were probably born in places like this or attend a prestigious military school. Normally they aren't here but I've heard that something special goes on during the Christmas season that bring them in. "  
  
  
  
"Oh," Yuugi whispered, as he continued to blush.   
  
"Don't feel so bad we all felt the same way when we first got here, angry with the world, but soon you will being to understand why no one would ever dream of telling." Yuugi frowned lightly, he was getting tried of the phrase "you will understand soon."   
  
Finishing her explaining Rika picked up the white envelope and handed it to him. "In there is your ID card, you must wear it at all times on the outside of your uniform. Unless you go down to the normal part of the hospital then you must keep it hidden." Yuugi nodded as he opened the envelope and took out the ID card, he was quite surprised to see that it already had his picture on it and it wasn't his school picture, in fact he had never taken this picture. "Anytime that you leave this section of the hospital for even a few minutes in your uniform you must wear your white over coat and hid your ID card. If anyone asks to see your ID card while you are down stairs you will show them another ID card that will be given to you later by Tanaku-san when you see her again tonight." Before Yuugi could say anything Michiko cut in.   
  
"Yuugi" Yuugi turned towards Michiko, for the first time that day he had heard seriousness in her voice. "Let me give you one piece of advice, learn how to defended yourself if you don't already. Men here are like leaches, once they think that you like them they never let go, and some are more forceful then others." Seeing Yuugi pale she added, "not so much here are they that force full, play a little yes, but they are also under Military restriction, but when you leave here the people are no longer under that Military restraint. Believe me I've heard some really bad horror stories from the girls who work on the ground floor, it makes me glade that I'm here up even if I have to wear this uniform." Yuugi offered her a weak smile as he slipped his ID chain around his neck.   
  
  
  
Michiko chuckled to herself as she glanced up at the clock. "We really should get going, we got a lot to teach you in a short amount of time." Yuugi nodded as they all stood up in the now empty cafeteria. As Yuugi followed behind the girls Honda's words floated back to him, the one part that he had left out, "don't you dare mess this up or you will come to regret it." Yuugi wined as he remembered the pain that had followed that message.   
  
Yuugi sighed as he continued to follow Michiko and Rika, he didn't feel quite as alone as he did before, maybe being here wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He let a small smile fall into place as a warm feeling washed over him as he wrapped an arm around his bear midriff.   
  
Yuugi gave a gasp of surprise as warm arms wrapped around his exposed midriff pulling him backwards until he meet with a hard muscular chest. Yuugi cried out as cold fingers slid down his smooth stomach and onto the uncovered portion of his hips pushing him sideways until he was forced to turn around to face a young man with deep gray-blue eyes. As soon as he was facing the young man he gave another cry as he was pushed roughly up against the wall, a warm body pressed against his. Yuugi closed his eyes tightly as one of the man's hand left his hip and proceed to make its way up his chest until it reached his dangling ID tag. Giving it a gently tug he leaned closer and whispered, "Yuugi, what a wonderful name for one as beautiful as you." Yuugi felt his face grow warm as the man let the ID tag slip through his fingers and continued up his chest until it reached his chin.   
  
Pushing up lightly he forced Yuugi to raise his head. He chuckled lightly as he stroked Yuugi's cheek gently. "Open your eyes beautiful, I want to see their dazzling color." Yuugi swallowed hard as he timidly opened his eyes. Yuugi blinked, the man looked to be in his late teens, he had deep gray-blue eyes and dark sandy blond hair that hung loosely in front of his eyes.   
  
"Gorgeous." The man whispered against Yuugi's ear as he replaced his hand on Yuugi hip, pushing himself just a little bit closer.   
  
  
  
***************  
  
I hope that you all enjoyed my new story, please leave a review. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors.   
  
Also I would like to know if anyone knows any good Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi pictures, or websites where I can find some really good pictures. I already have some but I need more to make my screen saver longer. I prefer Y/Y, YY/S or Y/S, but anything will do.   
  
Please review. 


	2. And into the fire

Hey, I'm finally updating this story. I know it's been a long time but what can I say. I hope that you enjoy it. Also please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.   
  
Please enjoy and review I would really like to know what everyone thinks.   
  
"Words"--Spoken words  
  
_Words_--Thoughts

I want to mention that under the program that I save my story on it wont carry over the italicization so I have to put it in manually. I looked it over carefully and I don't think I missed any thoughts but I may have so

..................................

Yuugi shivered as the teen's warm breath curled around his ear, sending a powerful tingling sensation through his body. He couldn't keep himself from blushing as the sandy-blond teen pressed his body fully against his own. For once he was glade he was short. He hissed slightly as he the teen pressed closer, his ribs were already bruised enough.   
  
A shaky breath passed his dry lips as he stuttered out, "wh-who are you?" A light blush creeped onto his cheek's as the teen cupped his cheek. A low growl passed the teen's lips as he slowly stroked Yuugi's cheek.   
  
Yuugi stiffened as the teen's pale arm wrapped around his waist, his fingertips stroking his hip sensationally. Nicklous calm gray blue eyes closed slowly as he stroked Yuugi soft skin. He moaned slightly, Yuugi gad the softest skin that he had ever touched. He couldn't wait until he could touch more.   
  
Continuing to ignore Yuugi's question the teen ran his lips softly over pale Yuugi's neck. A soft sight escaped the blond as his tongue danced smoothly over Yuugi's neck, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Yuugi hissed again, this time in pleasure as Nicklous blew over his neck.   
  
Pulling back a satisfied smile crossed his lips. "My name, chibi-ichi is Nicklous and it's a pleasure to meet you." At the word pleasure Nicklous pulled back, sliding his fingers smoothly down Yuugi's arm until curling them around Yuugi's fingers and bring his hand up to his mouth, kissing the knuckles gently.   
  
Yuugi smiled sweetly as he pulled his hand back. Nicklous sure knew how to act like a gentleman. Yuugi wrinkled his nose, a scent lingered there that he had never smelt before. Pulling his hand up to his nose he took a quick sniff. It smelt of coffee, chocolate, and roses. But who or where had it come from?   
  
Yuugi jumped when he felt two arms snake around his waist. He winced as Nicklous leaned against his chest. "Don't be afraid my sweet Yuugi, I would never hurt you." Nicklous whispered softly as he leaned his forehead against Yuugi's. Yuugi gasped as he felt a strange desire build up. Yuugi couldn't resist letting his eyes to slip closed. He sighed deeply as the scent wrapped itself around him. That scent engulfed him, there was just something so alluring about it. With a low moan Yuugi unknowingly wrapped a pale arm around Nicklous neck, snuggling deeper into his neck. That scent was so strong, but where did it come from?   
  
Yuugi jumped when he felt something cold hit his abdomen. Nicklous made no protest as Yuugi pulled away as he picked up the shinny piece of metal that hung around his neck. As far as he could tell it was a set of military dog tags. Turning the metal over he read:  
  
Royal Army of The Commonwealth of England  
  
Reg No: 1019R015N7-K0419  
  
Name: Nicklous C.  
  
Rank: First Class  
  
Year: Senior year   
  
Yuugi glanced up curiously as he let the dog tags fall back against his abdomen. _Why would Nicklous, someone I don't even know give me a set of dog tags? _ Yuugi's eyes went wide as he caught a flash of amber. Curiously he reached out gripping Nicklous chin so that he could get a better look at his eyes. He frowned, as far as he could tell they were still the same stormy gray-blue. Yuugi just shook his head.   
  
Nicklous chuckled softly as he moved Yuugi's hand, using it to pull the petit boy back into his arms. Re-wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist he started nuzzling Yuugi's neck gently, slowly moving his lips up until it met with the bottom of Yuugi's jaw. Leaving a ghost of a kiss their he moved in to Yuugi's ear, licking it once fully before pulling back and resting his chin of Yuugi's shoulder.   
  
"Get your hands off him you jackass." Yuugi gasped as Nicklous turned quickly, blocking a punch aimed for the back of his head. Yuugi blinked as Nicklous turned back to him, brushing his lips lightly across his cheek. He didn't even seem startled at being attacked. "I'll see you later." Dropping Rika's fist he turned, walking calmly down the hallway. Yuugi looked on confused as two other men clad in the same uniform as Nicklous walked quickly past him.   
  
Yuugi turned when Michiko put a hand on his shoulder. "Were sorry Yuugi, we turned the corner and." Yuugi just shook his head, "it's ok really."   
  
A bright smile crossed Michiko face as she pulled Yuugi into a fearies hug. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Yuugi frowned as he pulled away, he didn't know why but for some reason he felt offended. He snarled coldly he answered. "No he didn't." His eyes narrowed. "and what makes you think that he would?"   
  
Yuugi flinched slightly as Michiko turned away to call Rika who had chased Nicklous down the hallway. He could see the hurt in her forest green eyes. He couldn't believe that he had been that rude to Michiko, she had been so nice to him. _I didn't mean to be harsh with Michiko. I don't know what came over me, she was only worried about my well being._   
  
Yuugi frowned as he turned his thoughts to other matters. So it wasn't Michiko who smelt like coffee, roses, and chocolate. She smelt, she smelt more like the big city, not in a bad way or anything that's just what he thought of. Maybe it was Rika?   
  
Yuugi's eyes went wide as Rika turned the corner. "Rika what happened?" Rika frowned as she touched her rapidity bruising eye.   
  
"This?" She asked smugly. Yuugi nodded. He could tell that she was proud of herself. She smiled, "I got when that jackasses lackey caught me off guard."   
  
Michiko frowned as she glanced as Rika's eye. She sighted heavily. "Yuugi, Rika and I have decided that were going to teach you to defend yourself."   
  
"Why?" Yuugi looked confused as he turned from looking at Rika's eye. He had enough experience with black eyes in his life. It wasn't that bad and he was sure that she had plenty of them in her life too and knew what to do.   
  
Michiko sighed as he walked the short distance to Yuugi. She smiled sadly as she placed both hand on his shoulders. She couldn't believe that Yuugi would think so less of himself. "We don't want asses like that to hurt you any more. We like you and don't want to see you hurt."   
  
Yuugi offered a half-hearted smile. Just as he was about to protest Michiko glared at him, telling him clearly to be quite. Changing the subject he asked, "so what are we going to be doing today?"   
  
Rika answered as they walked through a set of double doors. "Well Michiko and myself are going to be giving shots of SD while you unfortunately get stuck with bookwork."  
  
Yuugi nodded as they walked into a cold room. The room was small and crowded. There were at least ten bookshelves and desks in the room, everyone was piled with endless amounts of paperwork and boxes. He cocked his head to the side, he could hear muffle baby cries. Looking around he noticed that there was a large viewing window on the left. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he walked over. Several babies were inside a large room. _Oh, that's right SD is given to babies soon after their born._ Yuugi shifted as he frowned, thinking about SD made him feel guilty.  
  
"Alright, Yuugi would you please grab that red book from off the desk over there and then get a box of gloves out of the cabinet marked Yellow two." Yuugi jumped, shaken from his thoughts. He nodded slowly as she left the room. With a light sigh he got the desired objects and then joined Rika and Michiko in the next room.   
  
This room was much smaller, but much warmer then the last. It was only big enough to support two desk and a bookshelf piled with small boxes.   
  
As he sat down at an empty desk Michiko walked in with a crying baby girl. Her face had lost all of it's cheerfulness and was now set with seriousness. Yuugi didn't think that the look suited her. "This is how it will work." Yuugi nodded to show he was listening as Michiko sat the baby down on a holder. "As I come in I'll call off a name. Then you Yuugi, will find the name and read off the amount of SD labeled there. Then Rika will administer the shot. It will continue like that until were done."   
  
Both Rika and Yuugi nodded. "Migahara, Birie." Quickly flipping through the book Yuugi found the name and called out, "two milligrams." He watched as Rika filled up the syringe. Yuugi sighted as he marked off Migahara's name. _The initials stood for sexual deterrent. The shot came about because of the World Confederation--the most powerful political organization in the world--were tired of the plague of teen pregnancy's and even more frustrated with abandoning fathers. They had hoped that SD would help both situations_.   
  
"Inone, Armand." Snapping out of his thoughts Yuugi quickly looked up the boys name. "1.5 milligrams." Yuugi saw Rika nod before he turned back to his thoughts. _The World Confederation had their best scientist come up with an injection that made it easer to detect pregnancy in women. It detected pregnancy by a single mark placed on the skin--usually on the stomach--before sex. Then if the mark didn't fade after twenty-four hours then the women was pregnant. The injection also acted as a pregnancy suppressant that somehow didn't allow a women to become pregnant the first time she had sex with a man. It was rumored that SD somehow examined the DNA of sperm and only after several sexual session with a person would it allow pregnancy to occur._   
  
"Sato, Elisa." Broken from his thoughts again Yuugi quickly found the name and read off the amount._ That's when the council came in, they passed a law that said that before any man had sex with a women he had to mark her, then if she became pregent he had to marry her, with no chance of a divorce. Also if a man didn't mark a women and she become pregnant the man could face jail time and then be forced to marry the girl anyway after he got out. DNA testing on babies was now the norm. There was even a special police division that dealt with the problem._   
  
"Kuroda Aiko" Yuugi nodded, quickly looking up the name and reading the amount off before checking her name off. _ Many men felt that the law invaded their privacy. So they protested against the law by turning to me instead. Unfortunately, SD had some unforeseen problems. One of the problems was that it allowed for more rapes. There were two reason for that. One was that by law as long as a man marked a women before sex occurred he had a claim on her and could do whatever he wanted. The other was that because SD suppresses pregnancy they often didn't have anything to worry about._   
  
"This is the last one." Michiko said cheerfully as she entered the room. "Miki Fujita" _Now that expression suits her better_, Yuugi thought as he nodded quickly looking up the boys name. "1.5 mailgrams." _There was another hitch to the injection. For SD to work it had to be given to both sexes. For awhile all was peaceful, teen pregnancy was way down, marriage longevity was up, but then all hell broke lose. Seven years after the first group of men had been injected with SD one after another the men started mysteryily becoming pregent. SD was heavily tested after that, it proved that SD slowly messed with the male body allowing over time for a male to become pregent.   
_  
"Yuugi?" Yuugi snapped out of his thoughts at Michiko calling his name. He smiled weakly as he closed the book and handed it to Rika.   
  
"How about we grab a bite to eat from the vending machine before we head out to our next task?" Rika proposed as she walked back in from putting the extra bottles of SD and the book away.  
  
"Sure," both replied at the same time.   
  
Yuugi frowned as Michiko inserted her 500 yen note into the vending machine, his stomach was rumbling but he didn't have any money.   
  
Rika frowned as she munched on her crackers. "Aren't you going to get something to eat Yuugi?" She asked noticing that Yuugi didn't pull out any money.   
  
Yuugi shook his head. "No don't worry about me. I'm not hungry anyways." Before she could push farther her cell phone rang. Sighing she picked it up.   
  
"Yes Tanaku-san. Sure we'll be there." A pause "Alright."   
  
Rika seemed paler as she turned to talk to Michiko. "Michiko we have to head upstairs." At her confused look Rika added, "it's an emergency." Michiko nodded as Rika turned to face Yuugi. "Yuugi, Tanaku-san said to go to the Children Center." Before Yuugi could blink the two girls were gone.  
  
Yuugi glanced around helplessly, he didn't have a clue as to where the Children Center was. He took a step back, maybe he should go back to the SD center. He was sure that he had seen a phone there, maybe he could call someone and ask how to get there. He couldn't stop from shivering lightly, he was all alone again.   
  
Yuugi squeaked and jumped as two warm objects slid around his waist, pulling him against a warm, soft substance. "Don't worry it's just me." Nicklous whispered as he tightened his grip. Yuugi physically relaxed as he let out a slow, calm breath. He recognized the deep voice and off Japanese accent. It was Nicklous. Yuugi shivered as Nicklous slid his hand along his bare stomach as he purred, "what are you doing out here all alone and defenseless?" _Where anyone could touch what belongs to me._   
  
Yuugi sighed as he closed his eyes, Nicklous was right. He hated being all alone, it reminded him of a time he wished he could forget. But there was nothing he could do about it, Rika and Michiko were gone. It took Nicklous nipping at his ear to bring him out of it enough to answer his question. "Michiko and Rika had to leave. They said something about me going to the Children Center and"   
  
Before he could finish Nicklous interrupted him by putting a finger over his lips. "And let me guess chibi-ichi, you don't know where it is?" Yuugi nodded, confused that Nicklous would know. The blue-eyed teen chuckled as he broke his hold.   
  
Yuugi turned, for the first time he got a good look at Nicklous. The teen was clad in a red English military uniform. Several military metals hung on his right breast pocket. His skin was a milky-white, but still darker then his own and his sandy-blond hair went well with his stormy gray-blue eyes.   
  
With a regal smile Nicklous bowed slightly as he said, "I know where it is and I'll be happy to escort you there." Yuugi blushed lightly as he nodded. Taking his arm in his own Nicklous slowly guided Yuugi down the hallway towards the elevator.   
  
As they boarded the elevator Yuugi examined Nicklous carefully. _Why would he want to help me? I mean it's not like with Rika and Michiko where they were assigned to watch over me. _ Yuugi found himself blushing and turning away as Nicklous caught his gaze. Nicklous smirked as they exited the elevator, Yuugi first of course.   
  
Yuugi sighed quietly as they turned down another dark corridor. He had to wonder if all the hallways in this hospitals were dark. Yuugi glanced down at his watch, they had been walking for the past ten minutes. If he wasn't lost before he was even more now. _Does he even know where he's going?_  
  
Yuugi allowed a smile to appear as they approached a white door. It was clearly marked 'children center'. _So he did know where he was going after all_. With a simple smile and a bow Nicklous turned to leave. For now his mission was done.   
  
"Matte." Yuugi cried out, he had no idea why. Nicklous titled his head to the side as he turned back. Yuugi's eyes went wide, what was he going to say?   
  
"Yes?" He said sweetly. Yuugi blushed lightly as he leaned up and kissed Nicklous lightly on the cheek and mumbled, "thank you" before quickly vanishing behind the white door. Nicklous chuckled lightly as he raised a hand to his cheek. _Yuugi_   
  
His heart was racing as he leaned against the door, a hot blush clearly streaked across his cheeks. He let out a slow breath he couldn't believe he had just done that. As he glanced around to thanked Kami that he was in a closed hallway. But Nicklous was cute, and he had helped him find the center. _Rika and Michiko helped you, but you don't go kissing them. Now do ya? Oh, shut up. Wait, was he arguing with himself? _ With a firm shake of his head he pushed those thoughts aside.  
  
Yuugi swallowed hard as he opened the second door. He hoped that his blush had faded. Yuugi was in awe, there were a least a hundred children in one large room. Many of the children were playing on the jungle gym, while others--mostly girls-- were playing what seemed like house and the rest were playing a game of soccer.   
  
Yuugi smiled shyly as he spotted the check in station. "Um… hi my name is Mouto Yuugi and I was told to come here by Tanaku-san." The women behind the desk, a tall middle aged women with straight dark brown hair turned and immediately frowned.   
  
She fingered through several sheets of paper before nodding and motioning for him to follow. Yuugi shifted uneasily as he followed her. For some reason he felt that the women didn't like him. In a cold voice she started giving her orders. "In going to assign you to only one child because that's all I think you can handle." She sniffed, looking him over. "His name is Arsley and you are to do whatever he asks, no matter how humiliating or degrading it maybe." She paused, then growled angrily. "Do you understand?"   
  
Yuugi glanced curiously at the doors nameplate, but he couldn't read the English. Opening the door the women shoved him in. "Have fun." She snarled as she slammed the door. Yuugi eyebrow went up as he heard the door lock click. _ How bad can this kid be?_  
  
"Who are you?" Yuugi turned to find cold cerulean blue eyes glaring heatedly at him. The young boy attached to the cold blue eyes looked to be about five to six years old with dark raven colored hair and pale white skin. He was wearing a black silk shirt that clung loosely to his chest and a pair black pants. Yuugi had to keep himself from stepping back as he noticed that the boys eyes seemed to have an aged glow to them.   
  
With a half smile he introduce himself. "I'm Mouto Yuugi and you are?" The boy frowned deeply almost as if he was offended at being talked to that way. However he answered the question in a dignified, cold voice. "I'm Ansley, please sit." _ I'm sure that stupid lady told him my name. So how dare he ask what it is._   
  
Yuugi nodded nervously as he sat. Glancing at the paper the boy was working on he was surprised to find several complicated math problems. At the cold glare Yuugi turned away.   
  
As the minutes passed slowly by Yuugi sighted, leaning his head on his hand as he surveyed the room. The room was rather large. Several boxes of toys lined the walls while near the back was a private playground complete with a sandbox. What surprised him the most was the fully furnished kitchen in the corner. Yuugi sighed again; the only sound that broke the silence was the sound of pencil scratching over paper.   
  
Breaking the silence Yuugi asked, "what would you like to play?" Ansley eyes went wide for a moment before he glared suspicishly at Yuugi before turning back to his work.  
  
Yuugi sighted as Ansley turned back to his work. _Why does everything bad have to happen to me? _ _Couldn't I for once have it easy?_ He glanced once at Ansley before he reached over and took a few sheets of paper and a pencil from the stack and started drawing. It was one thing that he allowed himself to believe he was good at. Back when his parents were still around it was the only thing he could do while he was locked away in his room.   
  
Cerulean blue eyes glanced at Yuugi curiously as he started to draw. They watched for several minutes as pencil flew over the paper. Yuugi art work was beautiful if not simplistic. The drawing was of a field of horses at sunset. Yuugi had three loves in his life; dueling, drawing, and horseback riding.   
  
"That's really nice." Ansley mumbled quietly as he leaned over trying to get a better look. Yuugi hummed as he looked up, he smiled to himself as he motioned for the boy to move closer. The boy just scrunched up his nose, growling low in his throat as he turned back to his work.   
  
"Thank you very much." Yuugi said as he put the finishing touches on his drawing. He could tell that Ansley wasn't truly focused on his work. It was just a ruff sketch, but still it looked OK.   
  
"Do you like to draw?" The cerulean eyed boy hesitated a moment before he allowed himself to move closer, almost falling on to Yuugi's lap in his hast.   
  
He nodded but added. "My favorite thing to do though is paint." Yuugi smiled, he liked to paint as well. Some of his favorite drawing had become paintings. Maybe this was a way to get Ansley to open up. Ansley from what he had seen had a lot of practice being cold and distance but not being happy and carefree. Maybe art was a release for Ansley just as it was for himself.   
  
"Would you like to see some?" Ansley asked as he perked up, all the intense, older emotions were washed away by childlike innocents and happiness.   
  
"Sounds like a good time to me." Ansley eyes went wide, a glimmer of hope entering them as he jumped from his chair. A smile spread across his pale face as he quickly grabbed Yuugi's hand and pulled him to his feet.   
  
The smile quickly turned to a troubled frown when he heard a jiggling sound. Ansley stared wide eyed at Yuugi for a moment before he reached up and gently took a hold of the dog tags that hung around Yuugi's neck. Yuugi sat back down to make it easier for Ansley to read.   
  
Nervously Ansley turned them over so he could read it. If possible his cerulean colored eyes went wider. After a few seconds he dropped the tags gripping Yuugi's other hand tighter. For the first time he heard Ansley laugh lightly as he pulled Yuugi towards the corner of the room. _He sure is strong for a six year old._   
  
The raven haired boy was smiling happily as he took out a large portfolio. His eyes no longer seemed cold and distant but as happy and carefree as any other child. Ansley was completely different from when he had first walked in. He was talking a mile a minute and laughing happily as he pulled out several drawings. _What is going on in this crazy hospital?_

_................._

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short.   
  
Just so everyone knows, I have this whole stories plot worked out--you'll be surprised what five hours a day on a bus for three weeks will do for creativity-- so hopefully chapters will come out fast. That is after I finish my summer homework and other story.   
  
Also I'm leaving tomorrow morning--at four am-- for Maine and New Jersey and I wanted to post this before I left so please excuse any errors. Also if there are any question about SD please ask. I really hope I didn't confuse anyone. Please review.   
  
Oh, before I go I want to say that things that will go on in this hospital are completely fictional. Many people will most likely note that volunteers would never be aloud to give out shoots, I know this.   
  
Thank you so much.


End file.
